


grace

by MontanaHarper



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Marta has a lot of time to think, once they're on the water.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	grace

Marta has a lot of time to think, once they're on the water. 

She thinks about Aaron's strong hands and blunt fingers, about the snap of a security guard's neck and the smell of kerosene. She thinks about how many people he has killed since he appeared, an avenging angel in her kitchen. She thinks about demands and accusations and thirteen visits in four years. She thinks about the fact that despite all that, she's never actually been _afraid_ of him—not since he handed her a gun and a watch and trusted her to help save both their lives.

She thinks about Kenneth J. Kitsom, about borderline intellectual functioning and what it would be like to fall so far. She thinks about viruses and gene maps and miracles. She thinks about startlingly blue eyes and naked emotion, about fear and gratitude and reverence. She thinks about beauty of form, about grace of movement and gentleness of spirit. She thinks about purity of heart, and about Aaron's head bowed against her shoulder, the avenging angel seeking benediction.

She thinks about all these things, and when he smiles at her, warm and sweet and tender, she thinks, _Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot possibly thank [Casspeach](http://archiveofourown.org/users/casspeach/profile) enough. She betas, cheerleads, holds my hand, and just is basically my lifeline when I'm writing.


End file.
